In The Stars
by NeoSerendipity
Summary: My first CCS fic, got some S&S happening as well as some other couples, look into the author's notes in the first chapter to see the full story. ;) 2 new characters added.
1. Assumptions

In The Stars  
By: Andrea MacFarlane   
E-Mail: neo_night_ca@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Any characters having to do with the anime Card Captor Sakura are in no way owned or leased by the author, though I do wish they were. Any characters not belonging to CCS are the sole property of the author. If you wish to use any of them, please contact the author for permission.  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! This is my first fanfiction having to do with CCS so please be gentle. This fic will feature Sayura (Sayoran/Sakura), Eruri (Eriol/Akarui *My own character*), Kerdora (Kero/Kodora *Another of my own characters*), and maybe a tiny bit of Yudison (Yue/Madison). Any flames, comments, or praises please send them to neo_night_ca@hotmail.com.  
  
~*List of Characters*~ (in alphabetical order)  
  
Akarui=(not in the anime or manga)  
Daidouji Tomoyo=Madison  
Hiiragizawa Eriol=Eli Moon  
Kerberos (Kero)=Kerberos (Kero)  
Kinomoto Sakura=Sakura Avalon  
Kinomoto Touya=Tory Avalon  
Kinomoto Fujitaka=Mr. Avalon  
Kodora=(not in anime or manga)  
Li Sayoran=Li Showrun  
Mihara Chiharu=Chelsey  
Nakuru Akizuki/Ruby Moon=Ruby Moon  
Saski Rika=Rita  
Spinel=Spinner  
Tsukishira Yukito=Julien  
Yamazaki Takashi=Gregory?  
Yanaisawa Naoko=Nikki  
Yue=Yue  
  
  
Chapter 1: Assumptions  
  
  
Sakura was sitting in her room doing her homework, and Kero was on her floor playing her latest video game, when a shiver of awareness rolled down her spine.  
  
"Kero..." she said as she turned to him with questioning eyes. "Did you feel that?"  
  
"Argh die die! Come o-! Uh...feel what? Ah no!!! Why does this always happen to me?!" he cried as the score flashed just below his last record break.  
  
Floating dejectedly toward her, Kero plopped down on her desk and sighed. "Okay Sakura, what did you feel this time? Explain it to me and maybe I can figure it out."  
  
Sakura sighed in return, "Well...it felt like raw energy just descended from the sky...out of nowhere. I've never felt anything like this Kero, I mean this force seemed stronger then any of my Clow Reed magic feelings lately. Is there anyone more powerful then Clow Reed Kero?" she asked as her brow furrowed into a pensive frown.  
  
Kero crossed his arms and rubbed his chin. "Well...I never bothered to ask Clow Reed about anything like that...but I bet I know who would know!" he cried triumphantly.  
  
"Sakura? Who're you talking to in there?" a voice said from behind her door.  
  
Kero dropped to the floor and pretended to be the dumb looking stuffed animal like always.  
  
Touya stuck his head into her bedroom and scanned it quickly before trying to open the door more and get a better look.  
  
Sakura jumped from her chair and stepped in front of him. "Nothing Touya! I was just practicing some lines for a skit that Tomoyo wants to film for Drama class. Really!"  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow before mussing up Sakura's hair, "Well try to keep it down, Yukito and I are trying to study for a test tomorrow and we can't be ditracted by squirts like you."  
  
Sakura scowled after her brother as he turned to leave the room. She stuck her tongue out at him and humphed as her door closed behind him.  
  
"Wahh! Kero cried softly. "Yue! He'd know for sure, I mean, he knows a lot of stuff about the Clow Cards and Clow Reed, it's his job to know as the judgement gaurdian!"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped, "Uh Kero you're the gaurdian of the seal, shouldn't you know all of it to?"  
  
Kero laughed awkwardly before clearing his throat and crossing his arms and legs in the air trying to retain some dignity. "No Sakura, I'm just supposed to know all about the cards, that's why I gaurd them."  
  
"Uh huh, sure Kero."  
  
"Well it's true!" Kero yelled back at Sakura, who promptly threw a pillow at him.   
  
"Quiet Kero, you never know when Touya will be back, and if he catches you...who knows what will happen." Sakura threatened lightly.  
  
Kero shivered as thoughts of torture from Touya ensued in his mind. "Okay okay I'll just call Yue then, hold your horses."  
  
Kero concentrated and his wings grew larger until they enveloped him and he became Kerberos. Using his now enhanced mind skills he called out to his partner and waited with Sakura.  
  
A few minutes later there was a tapping noise on Sakura's door and Yue slipped into her room. He glanced at them seriously and folded his arms. "Well what is it now Kerberos?"  
  
Kerberos nudged Sakura and she stumbled towards Yue. "Well I was wondering if you knew of anyone or anything that was more powerful then Clow Reed?"  
  
Yue became thoughtful for a moment before looking at Sakura in the eye. "Yes there is one person stronger then Clow Reed. However, it is highly unlikely that, that person would come anywhere near you Sakura, there is nothing to fear as long as you have the cards and us to protect you."  
  
Sakura frowned. "I'm not so sure Yue, I felt a really big energy reading a little while ago and it was much stronger then any of the magic I've been feeling lately. It also has a much different energy pattern then anything that has to do with Clow Reed's magic. It seemed colder, yet brighter then anything I've ever felt before. I mean brighter too, even brighter then the Light Card."  
  
Yue shook his head. "Nonsense Sakura, you must be tired, to much studying. Go back to bed, the person who holds power greater then Clow Reeds isn't even of Earth. There is no reason to worry."  
  
Sakura shrugged as she yawned. "Okay Yue, I guess you know best, though I still think something weirder then usual is about to occur. Call it woman's intuition."  
  
"What woman? There's a woman here?" Kerberos snickered. A pillow promptly found it's way to smacking him in the nose. "Ouch, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura glared at him from her bed as she climbed beneath the covers and yawned again. "Good night Yue, thanks for your help. Good night Kerberos, remember to change back to Kero soon..." she mumured as sleep claimed her.  
  
Yue turned off Sakura's light as he went back down the hall to the bathroom and reverted back into Yukito and returning to Touya's room.  
  
Kerberos changed quickly back into Kero before snuggling up into his miniature bedroom, actually one of Sakura's desk drawers.  
  
**  
  
Cool emerald eyes sparkled at Sakura from outside her house. A moment later two shadows could be seen flying away from the house and back into the night.  
  
  
  
*End Chapter 1*  
  
So what did you all think? Want me to continue? Want to find out who this emerald eyed person is? What about the second shadow? What was that? Remember to read and review if you find this on Fanfiction.net and to drop me an email at neo_night_ca@hotmail.com for comments, flames, praises and any other excuse you can find cause I love feedback! Arigato & Ja ne! 


	2. Welcome

In The Stars  
By: Andrea MacFarlane   
E-Mail: neo_night_ca@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Any characters having to do with the anime Card Captor Sakura are in no way owned or leased by the author, though I do wish they were. Any characters not belonging to CCS are the sole property of the author. If you wish to use any of them, please contact the author for permission.  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! Here's chapter two, I figured you'd all like alittle more to chew on perhaps. I'd really love some reviews if you've got the time, anything would be great. Any flames, comments, or praises please send them to neo_night_ca@hotmail.com. Or do the R&R thing if you're reading this at Fanfiction.net.  
  
Oh and I forgot about Sakura's teacher in the list of characters, so here's the extension to the list.  
  
Yoshiyuki Terada=Mr. Terada  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome  
  
  
Sakura had just arrived in class and taken her seat when Mr. Yoshiyuki cleared his throat to gain the classes attention.  
  
"Okay class settle down. Now I have a surprise for you all, we have a transfer student in our class. We had several last year and this year we gain another. Perhaps another person for you all to befriend as you have last year's tranfer students."  
  
The door to the classroom slid open to reveal a girl with dark blonde hair and vibrant emerald coloured eyes. She wore the traditional school uniform, but a necklace of silver hung from her neck. The main focus being the symbol that hung from the sparkling chain. It looked very familiar to four of the students in the class, or at least similar in some aspects. It was however, definitely a symbol of magic.  
  
"Class please welcome Kurai Akarui. She's just transfered coincidentally enough, from China. Let me see here now Akarui, ah yes you may sit in the desk behind Eriol." Mr. Yoshiyuki motioned towards Eriol to raise his hand and he did so swiftly.  
  
Sakura watched as Eriol and Akarui clashed their eyes cooly towards each other. As Akarui passed by Sakura and Li she paused, between each of their desks to look them both in the eyes. Though Sakura could've sworn she saw a glint of amusement light Akarui's eyes when she focused on Sakura.  
  
Akarui took her desk quickly and the lessoned began immediately after.  
  
Li turned his head slowly to glance back at the new girl, only to find her looking directly at him with a charming smile. He smiled back awkwardly at her and turned in his desk to look at the front of the class.  
  
Akarui smirked as Li turned away from her. 'This has to be a mistake, no way would the Clow Reed I once knew allow such pitiful card captors to collect his cards and keep them. Speaking of which...' she thought as she leaned forward slightly so that only Eriol could hear her.  
  
"You will meet me after school is finished, Eriol, we have much to discuss."  
  
Eriol smiled to himself as he heard the voice from behind him. He nodded his head in acceptance and thought, 'Yes Akarui, we do have much to discuss. The first being why your on Earth.'  
  
**  
  
As lunch rolled around Sakura sat eating lunch with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, and Rika underneath a cherry tree and Li was perched up in the trees branchs.  
  
"So like, what did you guys think of that new girl? I mean, she looks kinda scary to me." Rika gossiped.  
  
"Well I heard that she comes from one of those mob families, just the way she looks at you, it's terribly intimidating." Naoko replied shuddering.  
  
Takashi raised his hand in his all to familiar gesture that preceeded one of his tall tales but he was cut short as Chiharu clamped a hand ove his mouth.  
  
"Come on Takashi, you're going to buy me a soda." Chiharu ordered as she dragged herself and Takashi to their feet and began to pull him back towards the cafeteria.  
  
Tomoyo giggled before turning to Sakura. "I wondered why she looked at Sakura, Li, and Eriol so intensely myself."  
  
Sakura shrugged and from up on his perch Li called down, "I think she's got a few loose screws is all."  
  
Sakura frowned up at Li. "Come on Li, I don't think that's fair, maybe she just thought she recognized us from somewhere and was just making sure she was wrong or right."  
  
Tomoyo shrugged smiling. "Yeah I guess that could be it Sakura. Who knows, she could be as friendly as you are Sakura."  
  
The group of friends began to laugh but were interrupted a moment later.  
  
"Could I hear the joke?" came a soft, yet commanding voice.  
  
They all turned to see Akarui standing behind them and they gulped nervously.   
  
"Well it wasn't really that funny, and well uh...Rika can you help me go study for me math test for tomorrow?" Naoko turned to her friend and Rika who was about to deny the afore mentioned test when she caught on and nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"Yeah sure sure!"  
  
Naoko and Rika jumped from their seats on the grass and dashed towards the school.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Akarui, "Would you like to sit down Akarui?"  
  
Akarui turned to look at Tomoyo and seemed to scan her for a second before nodding and sitting down next to her so that she faced Sakura and sat beneath Li on his little perch.  
  
"So Sakura, I hear you're quite the cheerleader here at school."  
  
Sakura smiled at nodded her head. "Uh huh, do you do any sports Akarui?"  
  
Li looked down pensively as he tried to prob Akarui for any kind of magical powers. He could've sworn he'd felt strong ones when she'd first entered the class that morning, but now he wasn't so sure.  
  
Akarui glanced up at Li and winked, "Oh I do quite a bit of sporting Sakura. In fact I quite enjoy roller blading. Do you blade?" she asked as she turned back to Sakura smiling.  
  
Li was taken aback by Akarui's wink and nearly fell out of the tree.  
  
"Oh Sakura blades alright! She's the best person I know!" Tomoyo proclaimed proudly as she smiled at Sakura and Akarui.  
  
Sakura blushed and laughed, "Well maybe not the best. Hey I have an idea, Akarui why don't you come over to my house after school today! It'd be great, we could even blade there together unless you don't have any rollerblades here today."  
  
Akarui smirked. "Are you kidding Sakura, my blades are like my hip bones, I never leave home without them." she glanced around quickly before bowing her head and standing up. "Well I've got to be going, I'll meet you after school Sakura."  
  
"See ya later Akarui!" Tomoyo and Sakura called as Akarui walked off.  
  
Li jumped down from his tree limb and sat down where Akarui had sat.  
  
"Well I like her, nothing unusual at all. In fact she kinda reminds me of Eriol in some respects. Like the way she looks at you, her eyes seem very old and wise." Tomoyo sighed as she polished off her small lunch of sushi and tofu.  
  
"I don't trust her." Li stated firmly.  
  
"You know Li, that's the same thing you said about Eriol." Sakura replied firmly. "You've got to trust some people enough to get to know them. I think if it hadn't been for us working together to get the Clow Cards you'd never have gotten to know me and we wouldn't be friends."  
  
Li opened his mouth in protest but closed it swiftly when no words came out. He stood up in a huff and ran into the school to sulk.  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she shook her head.  
  
"You two really need to get it together. Being a couple would relieve a lot of this tension between the two of you."  
  
Sakura could only gape at Tomoyo. "WHAT?!"  
  
  
*End Chapter 2*  
  
So what'd you all think? I wonder who this new girl could be, could she be the person that Yue warned about in Chapter 1? What about the two shadows that had been outside of Sakura's house, could she have been one of the owners of one of those shadows? Wait and see! Comments, suggestions, flames, praises, etc, send to neo_night_ca@hotmail.com  
  
Arigato & Ja ne! 


End file.
